


Devoted

by heroiccaptain



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sleepy Kisses, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Holmes is irritated for not being able to solve a case as quickly as he would like to. When Watson finds out his life was at risk that very afternoon, a sleep deprived Holmes is able to feel some of his partner's devotion to him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Granada Holmes is one of my hyperfixations and I thought about this scenario this morning so I had to write about it.

"Sherlock…"

Opening his eyes slowly, he tried to catch a glimpse of the room. 

They must have finally gone to bed at 9am, after spending the night awake trying to find the whereabouts of a vital piece of paper that would solve the current case they had been working on. 

"Sherlock?", Watson tried to see beyond the covers. The space beside him was empty. _Where was him?_

Checking his clock only to confirm that it was indeed a quarter past 3 already, Watson had no choice but to immediately put on his robe to find his lover, wherever he was this time. 

He heard the front door closing as soon as he stepped on the stairs. "Holmes?" 

"Ah, Watson!", he said as if his face wasn't injured and as he could hide his bruised hands from the doctor's perspective.

"I couldn't find it, Watson. I still couldn't find it! I have to find it, I have to. Then, well, casual events occurred to me on my way back. A chariot nearly hit me which would have been fatal, of course, but nothing much after a man who was taking care of the property actually hit me right before I left, as you can see, Doctor", he said it casually, with no concern whatsoever for his self preservation.

"Holmes!", he looked in disapproval. "I could've lost you this afternoon!", he realised, a sudden pain filling his chest.

"Nonsense, my dear. It was barely a scratch I-" 

"Holmes, I could've lost you...this afternoon", he repeated. His serious tone made the other turn around immediately. 

"Watson…" 

"Please, come to my arms"

His words were as tender as he knew his partner could be and so Holmes obeyed the order, throwing himself in Watson's arms. 

A comfortable silence reigned between them, necessary for both of their current needs. 

"My dear Watson, you still haven't eaten today. Shall we fetch some early dinner?". It was unusual for him to say it, but in subtle ways he took care of his doctor very well. 

"Yes, yes. That will be good for us, as soon as I take care of those injuries" 

"Mrs. Hudson!", Holmes yelled as usual, as Watson guided him by the hand to a chair. 

[...] 

"I thought I'd find it this afternoon, Watson" 

"Let's not forget it nearly cost your life", he pointed out, serving some tea for both of them.

"If only I could find it...My brain isn't working as fast as usual. It should be!", he talked in an agitated tone, not even minding the tea or the food resting on his plate. It was one of his moods, one Watson knew well it was a mix of frustration and tiredness. 

He knew the man sitting in front of him, the man he had put plasters on earlier, the man he loved and was devoted to. 

"You are tired, as anyone would be. You slept less than two hours, my dear" 

"For the mind that should be irrelevant", he stood up, turning to face the fireplace. 

"For the human part of your mind it's very relevant", Watson argued.

Holmes looked aside. "If my mind can't keep up with the pace of my work then I'm worth nothing" 

"You are worth more than just your brain, Holmes", he replied tenderly, looking profoundly into the other's eyes. 

"I certainly don't feel like it", he looked aside once again, feeling defeated by himself. 

Watson placed his cup of tea on the table. "Is that so?", he inquired seriously, standing up. 

"Yes"

His rude answer meant nothing for Watson but a call for help. 

"Then I shall provide some evidence"

"I'm not going to bed just yet" 

Watson leaned closer, reaching for his partner's hand. "Please, let me take care of you", he whispered softly. 

Holmes tried to resist for a few seconds, but Watson's face had those specific expressions. The man looked at him with nothing but affection in his eyes and that was enough cause for consequences he couldn't try to explain. 

"Fine, Watson. It's my Waterloo this time", he answered abruptly, although didn't seem defeated. 

Chuckling, Watson guided them to their room.

As Holmes put on his pajamas, Watson only removed his robe, since he already had spent the day in his pajamas. It was a lazy Friday, after all. 

The detective threw himself in the bed quite dramatically as his partner laid down beside him, adjusting the covers. 

He was there laid down next to the doctor, but his mind was adrift, his eyes fixed upon the ceiling. 

Watson entwined their legs, pulling himself closer to Holmes, staring at him fondly.

“I could’ve lost you this afternoon", his tone carried a preoccupation in the form of softness.

“You didn’t”, Holmes remained rigid with his eyes closed.

“No, I am indeed that lucky”, Watson ran his hand through Holmes’ chest. “Ah, Holmes…”

“Hum?” 

Watson closed his eyes and kissed his chest. 

And he kissed it again. 

And again. 

Like he was hit by the energy of sleeping all day and by a stroke of affection, he couldn't stop showing it all to his partner. 

“I woke up today eager to touch you, to kiss you, my darling…”, he kissed the other’s arm. “To look at your face…”, he placed another kiss on his shoulder, “To see you, cheerful or grumpy, to fill you with kisses, especially if it’s the latter”

Holmes let go a light chuckle, his shoulders relieving from the tension, his body greeted with such tenderness from his partner. He opened his eyes to see how concentrated Watson was, how enamorated he looked placing kisses on his skin. Holmes closed his eyes once again.

“I remember kissing your wrists for the first time...I remember our first nights of profound pleasure and-”, Watson kissed one of his wrists passionately, “...happiness”

He kissed and kissed and kissed Holmes, the tip of his nose now brushing against his partner’s neck, his hands feeling the fabric of his pajamas. 

"I am not solely devoted to your brilliance", he pressed a tender kiss on his hand. 

"I am devoted to _you_ , Sherlock" 

"Oh, John!", Holmes bursted emotionally, placing his arms around his partner’s waist.

He stared at him for a few seconds, their foreheads pressing against each other until they both leaned on gently for a passionate, long and breathtaking kiss. As they kept their eyes closed, their lips couldn't stop moving, brushing against each other and then kissing cheeks, neck and brushing against each other again. Unable to stop expressing to the other all the affection that lay in their hearts. 

Holmes didn't give Watson a response about the devotion. He didn't have to and Watson never required so. Even though it wasn't always verbally clear, Watson had no doubt about how greatly he meant for Holmes and he definitely slept peacefully having that knowledge. 

Holmes finally closed his eyes, holding Watson tight, as their bodies entwined under the covers.

A few seconds passed until a smile appeared on his lips. 

"John?" 

"Hum?" 

"I just solved the case" 

"I've never doubted you for a second, my dear"

How absurdly simple it was. 

Holmes kissed his forehead. "I know" 

"But please, sleep just a couple hours before leaving me again, will you?", he managed to say half asleep already. 

"Oh, Watson", he held him tighter, starting to fall asleep. "We're not leaving this bed until tomorrow's afternoon" 

Watson kissed his lips one more time, right before falling asleep peacefully in the arms of the man he was devoted to — Sherlock Holmes, the man who was, not so subtly, devoted to John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really enjoy knowing your reactions through kudos and/or comments so feel free


End file.
